


Батарейки в комплект не входят

by churchill, Psalm_22_4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз получил удар током и после этого перестал есть. Его поместили в психиатрическую клинику. А его подруга Кора попросила своего брата Дерека присмотреть за ним... </p><p><b>Предупреждения:</b> ритейлинг фильма "Ssa-i-bo-geu-ji-man-gwen-chan-a", обсценная лексика, ООС, AU, флафф :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Батарейки в комплект не входят

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risowator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/gifts).



Шаркая ногами, Дерек шел по коридору. Подошвы резиновых тапочек, соприкасаясь с кафелем, издавали весело-противный звук, чем, похоже, раздражали новенького - больного с маниакально-депрессивным синдромом, сидящего в кресле. Новенький показал Дереку язык и снова уткнулся в газету. Кажется, его звали Мэтт. Хотя, какая разница? Еще месяц в этом заведении, и Дерек сам станет психом, честное слово.  
Дерек посмотрел на портрет Элвиса из сухих цветных макарон, висевший на бирюзовой стене. Тот подмигивал ему своим желто-коричневым глазом, выложенным из зерновых ракушек. Хейл вздохнул и прошел широким шагом в игровую. Какова бы ни была его жизнь, она явно не собиралась налаживаться.  
Эллисон играла в дартс, за всё время ни разу так и не попав в цель. Она была дочерью местного продавца оружием - Криса Арджента, и полгода тому назад решила, что она знаменитая охотница. Было бы весело, если бы не так грустно. Схватившись за папин арбалет, Эллисон прострелила себе ногу. После второго такого случая отец отправил любимую дочь на лечение, не пожалев денег.  
На групповой терапии Эллисон часто спрашивали о проблемах её родителей, словно пытались объяснить причины её деперсонализации тем, что у её родителей были проблемы в супружеской жизни. Ну вы понимаете, в интиме, конечно же. Так, по крайней мере, утверждал руководитель их группы – Дитон. «Руководитель группы» звучит куда лучше, чем «их врач-психиатр», не правда ли?  
\- Ты жульничал! – Эрика ударила раскрытыми ладонями о стол и нависла над Скоттом.  
Тот предсказуемо схватился за ингалятор, начав задыхаться.  
Бойд молча поднимал карты, разлетевшиеся после неудачной партии в покер. Айзек забрался под стол, впрочем, как и всегда, когда слышал громкие звуки. Джексон и Лидия взирали на всё это представление из своего маленького ВИП-угла, впрочем, Лидия больше смотрела в зеркальце, чем на окружающих.  
\- Эй! Он не жульничал! – Элиссон бросила дротик на пол и подошла к столу.  
Арджент всегда заступалась за МакКолла, и Дерек уже вторую неделю мысленно делал ставки, когда эти два фрика сойдутся, как Лидия и Джексон. Пока самым вероятным вариантом было, что через неделю. Вариант «никогда» он, как ни странно, вообще не рассматривал. Возможно, просто потому, что слышал, как бьются их сердца.  
\- Он жульничал! У него не могло оказаться сразу четыре туза! Он просто хотел обставить меня! – Эрика замахала руками, чем привлекла внимание медсестры.  
Хейл вздохнул и сел в свое кресло рядом с небольшим телевизором.  
Картина «неудачной игры в покер» повторялась ежедневно с одинаковой расстановкой: Айзек – под столом, Бойд – собирает карты, Эрика – что-то кричит (независимо от того, выиграла она или нет), Скотт – обнимается с ингалятором, а Эллисон утешает его, втайне завидуя тому же пресловутому ингалятору. Даже при всём, в прямом смысле, безумии ситуации, этот балаган не особо отличался от обычной жизни Дерека. Может, поэтому эти разноцветные стены не ощущались им как тюрьма.  
Мисс Моррел вырвала его из ностальгических размышлений, открыв тяжёлую дверь в отделение своим ключом и зайдя в помещение.  
Сразу стало тихо, все уставились на неё. Эрика даже села обратно на стул, примерно сложив руки на груди. Вообще, девочка она была не плохая, просто перед приступами её настроение скакало, как бешеное. На сеансах тихим голосом она часто повторяла, как устала от этого, но ничего поделать с собой не могла. Если их выпустят отсюда, Дерек обязательно предложит ей укус, потому что она заслуживает быть свободной от всего этого. Уж кто как ни Хейл понимал, как трудно не управлять собой.  
\- Мистер Хейл, - Моррел улыбнулась ему. – К вам пришли ваши сестры.  
Дерек удивлённо посмотрел на календарь. Четверг. А Лора и Кора приходят только по выходным. У одной работа, вторая заканчивает в этом году школу. И если они пришли в будний день, значит, что-то произошло.  
В комнате для посещений всегда пахло цветами. Их вечно притаскивали чьи-нибудь не особо умные родственники, забывающие о том, что их нельзя держать в палатах. А у кого-то на них вообще может быть аллергия.  
Этим навязчиво-сладковатым запахом лилий пропиталась, кажется, вся больница. У Дерека, пожалуй, на всю жизнь этот запах будет ассоциироваться с душевными заболеваниями и одиночеством.  
Лора и Кора о чем-то перешёптывались, пока он не подсел к ним. Они пахли домом и улыбались. На фоне розовых стен и цветов его сестры казались лесными нимфами. Чем-то прекрасным и нереальным. Это вызывало тоску внутри него.  
\- Вы приехали, чтобы забрать меня? – Хейл свёл брови на переносице, показательно хмурясь.  
Лора усмехнулась.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что нет. Тебе ещё месяц лечение проходить, - Кора недовольно шикнула на него. – Будешь знать, как рычать на людей. Словно мама не учила тебя контролю. Хорошо хоть, когти-зубы не засветил. Всех бы подставил.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я не виноват. – Дерек сверкнул желтой радужкой. – Сколько раз повторять, Кейт меня спровоцировала.  
\- Да-да, эту историю мы уже слышали. – Лора в примирительном жесте подняла руки. – Мы здесь не за тем, чтобы снова выяснять, кто виноват. Кора хотела у тебя попросить об одолжении. Но стесняется. Вы так похожи, - девушка покачала головой, посмотрев сначала на одну, потом на другого. – Совершенно не умеете общаться.  
Дерек удивленно приподнял брови и перевёл взгляд на младшую сестру. Та неуверенно покусала нижнюю губу.  
\- В общем, - она вздохнула и уверенно посмотрела Дереку в глаза. – Ты знаешь, у меня есть друг. Мой одноклассник - Стайлз. Да тот болтливый, которого ты не особо любишь. Не делай такое лицо, будь добр. Шериф хочет поместить его сюда.  
Дерек всё ещё хмуро продолжал смотреть на неё.  
\- Ну, а я-то тут причем?  
\- Кора хочет, чтобы ты присмотрел за ним, - продолжила Лора. – Он и до этого был не самым спокойным и везучим подростком. Просто, присмотри за ним.  
\- Что с ним случилось? - удивился Дерек. Он, конечно, недолюбливал этого везде встревающего пацана, который иногда заходил к ним в дом - они делали вместе с Корой уроки, да и какие там ещё могут быть общие дела у подростков? Но, чтобы оказаться в дурдоме, должна найтись какая-то веская причина.  
\- Ну, - Кора помялась, оглянувшись на Лору, словно ища у неё поддержки. - Это вроде бы как тайна, но ты все равно узнаешь. Его ударило током, и он после этого перестал есть.  
\- Хм, - озадаченно хмыкнул Дерек. - Есть, значит, перестал.  
На его памяти, Стилински был не только патологически болтлив, но и настолько же прожорлив. Как он совмещал в одно время два не слишком совместимые между собой действия - было загадкой. Но умудрялся же.  
\- А болтать меньше он не стал? - поинтересовался Дерек вдогонку.  
Кора посмотрела на него с укоризной.  
\- Ему плохо, а ты язвишь.  
\- Понял, понял, - в примиряющем жесте поднял руки Дерек. Спорить с младшей сестренкой всегда было сложно - она слишком быстро начинала обижаться. Другое дело - Лора, та насмешливо парировала и легко ставила Дерека на место.  
Ну, что же. По-крайней мере, это должно быть не скучно. Стайлз, который перестал есть.

*~*~*

Дерек увидел Стайлза на следующий день - он был пристегнут к кровати, которую возила по коридорам больницы Дженнифер. Странная дамочка, которая всё время забывала какие-то факты. Хотя, если бы Дерека столько раз подвергали шоковой терапии, как её, он бы тоже жизни не радовался. А ещё она была уверена, что у неё изуродовано лицо, поэтому носила на голове маску, изображающую из себя какое-то разгневанное китайское божество.  
\- А вот это Дерек Хейл, - бормотала она. - Она попал сюда, когда арабские террористы сожгли все его семью, запертую в доме. После этого он впал в буйство и начал кидаться на людей с восточной внешностью. Поэтому его отправили сюда.  
Дерек только мысленно закатил глаза. Дженнифер говорила тихо, но ему хватало, чтобы расслышать, что она рассказывает Стайлзу. Это была не первая история о том, как Дерек попал в больницу, и он даже начал коллекционировать их. По предыдущей версии Дерек сидел в женской тюрьме, пережил там групповое изнасилование, с тех пор стал агрессивным и кидался на всех женщин. Наверняка, Дженнифер успела уже рассказать Стайлзу и о других обитателях больницы в свойственном ей стиле.  
Дерек посмотрел через коридор на Стайлза. Тот безучастно лежал на своей кровати и вовсе не выглядел включенным в разговор с Джениффер. Здорово его все-таки приложило этим электрическим ударом. А может быть, он уже настолько успел ослабеть от голода за это время.  
Дженнифер покатила кровать со Стайлзом дальше.  
\- Тут в больнице как-то пропал больной. Его искали везде и не могли найти. Даже думали, что он вылил на себя растворитель и растворился. Но учёт в кладовке показал, что весь растворитель на месте. Потом этого больного искали по всей территории с собаками. И нигде на нашли. А потом заметили, что кофейный аппарат в коридоре хихикает, - Дженнифер подвезла Стайлза с кроватью к кофейному аппарату. - Слышишь? Он говорит хи-хи.  
Аппарат тихо урчал. Дерек подумал, что принять этот звук за хихиканье может только очень увлечённо прислушивающийся человек, но через какое-то время и сам стал различать в нём хихикающие звуки. Потряс головой, чтобы сбить наваждение, и в очередной раз напомнил себе, что они находятся в дурдоме.  
А Дженнифер, тем временем, продолжила негромко рассказывать:  
\- Выяснилось, что ночью аппарат сожрал этого человека, и переработал его в батончики. Вот те, с чёрной полоской посередине, сделаны из этого пациента. Поэтому не рекомендую тебе их брать.  
\- Дженнифер! - громкий возглас слегка оглушил Дерека. Доктор Кали возмущенно начала отчитывать её. - Ты почему вывезла Стайлза из палаты? Кто тебе разрешил это делать?  
Та втянула голову в плечи, стараясь стать незаметной и ускользнуть.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Стайлз? - совсем другим тоном поинтересовалась Кали. Тот проигнорировал её слова. И она повезла кровать в сторону палаты.  
Дерек озадаченно почесал затылок. Все это выглядело довольно паршиво, на самом деле.

*~*~*

Ночью Дерек выбрался из палаты. Уснуть не удавалось, была ночь перед полнолунием, и слишком громкий храп соседей по палате раздражал. Храпел Скотт - таким специфичным звуком, свойственным астматикам, громко сопел Бойд. Но самый звучный храп был у Финстока. Он был самым старшим из пациентов, довольно буйным, любил свистеть в свисток посреди коридора и орать: "Команда, ну-ка шевелите задницами! Что вы ползете как обосравшиеся черепахи!" Говорили, что он двинулся головой после того, как получил травму колена, которая была несовместима с занятиями спортом. Дерек подозревал, что Финсток получил на самом деле травму головы, но убеждать в этом окружающих не хотелось.  
А Джексон уже выполз на ночную охоту. Он по ночам "превращался" во что-то ползающее, которое кусало людей, и его укус был парализующим. Дерек как-то видел, как Джексон, склонившись над Финстоком, тихо и злобно шепчет: "Канима укусила тебя, ты парализован и не можешь храпеть". Финсток и вправду перестал храпеть в этот момент. Кто такие канимы - Дерек не знал, видимо какой-то особый вид пресмыкающихся, потому что передвигался Джексон ползком.  
Дерек вышел в коридор, чтобы немного размяться, и там, где слепая зона у камер слежения, выпустить когти и клыки - просто почувствовать их. Это заточение в больнице выматывало прежде всего невозможностью обратиться целиком, чтобы не выдать себя.  
Тут он увидел Стайлза. Тот странной прыгающей походкой шёл по коридору, катя перед собой стойку с прикрепленной к ней капельницей.  
\- Привет, свет! - обратился Стайлз к лампам дневного света, никогда не выключавшимся. - Вообще-то, ты должен спать, - он прислушался к чему-то и с пониманием протянул. - Тебе не дают. Прости, но я не могу передать твою жалобу доктору Кали, - он оглянулся и потянулся к лампам, шепча. - Иначе они меня раскусят и отправят на запчасти. И я не смогу разговаривать с вами.  
Стайлз пошел дальше, той же самой дерганой походкой. Дерек тенью двинулся за ним. Стайлз дошёл до кофейного автомата в холле и сел перед ним на корточки.  
\- Привет, автомат, - и прислушался. Тот точно так же тихо бурчал. - Очень странное место для жизни. Согласен с тобой. Неужели ты и вправду упаковал того ненормального в батончики? - Стайлз снова прислушался к звукам, издаваемым автоматом. - Она все наврала? Я так и знал! Лишь бы оклеветать честную технику, - удовлетворенно воскликнул он.  
Дерек настороженно наблюдал за Стайлзом, так и не понимая, придуривается тот или делает это искренне. Стайлз серьезно так попросил:  
\- Нальешь мне кофе? С молоком и двойным сахаром? - Стайлз выжидательно смотрел на окошко выдачи готовых напитков. - Кофе с молоком и сахаром. У тебя же такой есть, чувак?  
Дереку надоело смотреть на это, он подкрался, вытащил из кармана штанов монетку, опустил её в щель и нажал на нужную кнопку. Автомат заурчал и выдал стаканчик с кофе.  
\- Спасибо, друг, - с чувством сказал Стайлз, забирая стаканчик. - Хоть кто-то понимает, что я ему говорю. Пойду заряжать батарейки.  
Стайлз допил кофе, выкинул стаканчик в урну и потащил себя и стойку с капельницей в сторону палаты. Дереку захотелось повыть, но он сдержался, выпустил когти и сжал руки в кулаки. Боль немного отрезвила и сняла напряжение. Дерек влажной салфеткой вытер руки от крови, бросил салфетку в урну и пошёл к себе в палату. Из-за угла бесшумно выполз Джексон, порылся в урне, достал окровавленную салфетку и обнюхал их.  
\- Кровь... ххххорошо.

*~*~*

Утро Дерека началось с истеричного вопля Джексона:  
\- Кровь! Это не моя, я же не ранен? - Джексон торопливо ощупал себя, потом успокоился и снова вскинулся. - Я не убивал! Это не моё!  
Дерек разглядел в его руках те самые салфетки, которыми вытирал руки накануне. Он мысленно закатил глаза. У Джексона была нездоровая привычка утаскивать по ночам чужие вещи.

Дерек принюхался. Стерильно пахло таблетками, тальком и резиной перчаток. На посту Мелисса пересыпала содержимое таблеток в разноцветные капсулы. Отдельный цвет для каждого пациента, чтобы подтвердить, узаконить индивидуальность находящегося в больнице «запутавшегося в себе». Словно директор этого заведения прочитал Кена Кизи и решил никогда не делать так, как написано в его романе.  
Ярко-жёлтые пилюли для Айзека, цвета солнца. Красные – для Дерека, он сам не знал, почему именно такие. Малиновые – для божественно прекрасной Лидии. Салатовые – для вегетарианца Дэнни. Черничные – для Эрики, любящей эти ягоды. Серебристые – для Джексона, уважающего шикарную жизнь. Матово-белые – для Бойда, приверженца молчаливого минимализма. Голубые – для Стайлза, обожающего свой джип. У каждого из них свой радужный цвет для его персонального безумия. Половина из них не пили эти таблетки, и они веселым калейдоскопом крутились и утопали в унитазе.  
Дерек выпивал всё – и его организм оборотня моментально выводил эту заразу из тела. Потом, правда, он вонял как аптечка, но в какофонии больничных запахов это перестало раздражать даже его.  
Завтрак проходил неспешно. Кто-то пел, кто-то кидался едой, как крохотными биологическими снарядами. Джексон, забыв об утреннем инциденте, пытался доказать Дэнни, что нужно есть мясо, иначе тот облысеет, и все его зубы выпадут. Лидия внимательно следила за тем, что делал Стайлз за дальним столиком.  
Стилински, отодвинув еду, маркером на столешнице выводил какие-то формулы.  
Мартин аккуратно поднялась со своего места и подошла к столику Стайлза.  
\- Ты будешь это есть? - она кивнула на порцию Стилински.  
Лидия попала в больницу с нервной булимией, не удивительно, что она подметила тот факт, что Стайлз не ел. Поэтому решила прибрать его порцию к своим рукам. Дерек недовольно постучал пальцами о ребристую поверхность оранжевого подноса.  
\- Нет, забирай, - Стайлз, не отрываясь от своего занятия, скованно помахал рукой.  
Лидия кивнула, присела рядом, отправила круассан в рот и посмотрела за плечо Стайлзу.  
Дерек всё же решил подойти и тоже посмотреть, что же там выводит на столе Стилински.  
Весь стол оказался исписан какими-то формулами, значения которых Хейл, как бы ни стыдно было в этом признаться, не знал. Мартин, съев выпечку, взяла ложку и начала есть овсянку.  
\- Вот тут неправильно, - она ткнула накрашенным ногтем в одну из интегральных закорючек и виновато улыбнулась.  
Хейл и Стилински удивлённо уставились на нее. Потом Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на свои расчеты, что-то пробубнил себе под нос и, стерев пальцем лишнюю закорючку, вписал какое-то неразборчивое число.  
\- Стайлз, - он кивнул Лидии.  
Она фыркнула, задрав подбородок, но всё же представилась в ответ.  
\- Дерек, - неожиданно выпалил Хейл, стоявший за их спинами.  
Стилински удивленно повернулся, будто и не замечал его до этого.  
\- Я знаю, - Стайлз наклонил голову набок, и у Дерека создалось впечатление, что его только что просканировали с ног до головы.  
Выпив сок, Лидия ушла обратно за столик к Джексону и Дэнни, а Хейл занял её место.  
\- Почему ты не ешь? – Дерек неожиданно для себя начал рассматривать Стайлза.  
На его памяти этот безумный подросток не был так молчалив никогда. Это никак не хотело укладываться в голове, настолько, что где-то в мозгу Дерека зазудело «надо что-то делать».  
\- Потому что мне не нужно есть, - просто бросил в ответ Стайлз.  
\- Но ты мог бы делать это хотя бы для вида, иначе тебя будут кормить насильно, - Дерек покачал головой, он уже видел это, когда Элиссон устраивала забастовку, чтобы её выпустили в лес на охоту. – Через зонд, привязанного к кровати. В этом, знаешь, удовольствия мало.  
Стайлз резко развернулся на стуле всем корпусом и чуть не впечатался своим встревоженным носом в щетинистую щеку Дерека.  
\- Правда? Они так и сделают? – Стайлз сделал несколько резких движений из стороны в сторону, словно сломавшийся сканер, находящийся в состоянии невозможности отсканировать страницу. – Нет, нельзя. Понимаешь. Я сломаюсь.  
Дерек удивленно вскинул брови, чуть отодвинулся и принюхался. Стайлз точно не принял утренние таблетки, и они, как их собратья, отправились в последний путь по трубам канализации. Слишком очевидно.  
\- В каком смысле сломаешься? – недовольно поинтересовался Хейл, на секунду позабыв, что Стайлз болен.  
Что это не тот прежний придурок, так раздражающий его потоками всезнайства у них дома. Все эти «А ты знал, что Талия – это одна из муз по мифологии древней Греции? Хейл, а ты знал, что первый резиновый презерватив был сделан аж в тысяча восемьсот пятьдесят пятом году? Представляешь, это всё миф, что в микроволновке нельзя сварить яйцо! Я вчера сварил…» - где-то там в прошлом. До удара током лучшего друга малышки Коры.  
Этот новый Стайлз неожиданно замолчал, отрицательно покачал головой, схватил поднос и засеменил мелкими шажочками к мойке, забыв маркер на столе. Дерек молча смотрел на него и недовольно слушал, как тёмнокожая медсестра хвалит его за то, что он все съел. Хотя это было неправдой.

*~*~*

Объявили время прогулки. Прогулки в их цветущем небольшом парке, отгороженном от внешнего мира высоким бетонным забором. На заборе были нарисованы сказочные пейзажи, и, как и всё в этой больнице, – они были очень оптимистичны.  
Дерек неспешно вышел на улицу, скинув ботинки, чтобы босыми ногами пройтись по зелёной траве газона. Почти салатовой, как таблетки Дэнни. Он уже подошёл к своей скамейке, чтобы почитать на ней прихваченную из библиотеки книгу, как его чуть не сбил с ног пробегающий мимо Скотт в маске зайца. Захотелось клацнуть зубами рядом с картонным длинным ухом.  
\- Держись, я всё равно тебя убью! – за ним с пластиковым игрушечным ружьём бежала Элиссон.  
Хейл, наконец, сел. Блаженно вытянул ноги и начал наблюдать за происходящим в парке. Элиссон догнала Скотта-зайца и повалила на землю рядом с кустами роз. Тот смеялся и напрочь забыл про свою «астму», отбиваясь от щекотки. Маска сползла с его лица, и Арджент отстранилась, внимательно посмотрела на него, а затем прижалась своими губами к губам МакКолла.  
Дерек вздохнул. Он проспорил сам себе сникерс. Батончик – это, конечно, хорошо, но просто пробежаться по лесу хотелось сильнее.  
В дальней беседке появился Стайлз. В его руках громыхала небольшая пластмассовая коробка для завтраков, на которой была нарисована овечка. Такие прилагаются к детским завтракам, как игрушка, в фаст-фуде. Хейл фыркнул и стал наблюдать за Стилински.  
Тот, пару раз обернувшись и решив, что никто на него не смотрит, положил коробку на столик, снял с неё крышку и достал оттуда батарейку. Брови Хейла приподнялись в удивлении, и он уже не мог оторвать взгляд от Стайлза, который, облизнув два указательных пальца, зажал полюса батарейки между них, закрыл глаза и сидел так. Минут пять. Потом взял новую батарейку и история повторилась.  
Спустя восемь батареек он сложил всё обратно в коробку и, повеселев, даже движения стали более человеческими, отправился в самую гущу пациентов, чтобы выхватить там Лидию. Дерек отложил книгу, которой все это время прикрывался, так, кажется, ни разу и не перевернув ни одну страницу, последовал за ним.  
\- Лидия, - Стайлз улыбнулся. – У меня к тебе деловое предложение.  
Мартин, сложив полные ручки на груди, внимательно посмотрела на Стайлза. А потом снова вернулась к наблюдению за Джексоном, который нашёл ужа в кустах, и, вполне возможно, собирался его съесть.  
\- Выкладывай, - повелительно бросила она.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы врачи думали, что я съедаю свою порцию, - он сильнее сжал пальцами коробку с батарейками. – А твои порции, я видел, слишком маленькие. Я предлагаю тебе свои завтраки, обеды и ужины.  
Лидия поджала губы, посмотрев, как у невнимательного Джексона змейка сбежала из рук.  
\- Можешь теперь сидеть с нами за одним столом, - Мартин заметно расслабилась и даже улыбнулась.  
\- Отлично, просто отлично, - бросил Стилински и посеменил в сторону Дженнифер.  
Ничего отличного, по мнению Дерека, в этом не было. Все было отвратительно. Кора его закопает, как только он вернется домой. Прямо на заднем дворе, засыпав его труп аконитом и рябиновым пеплом, чтобы даже чудо не смогло его воскресить.  
Хейл прислушался, о чем Стайлз разговаривал с Блейк, и подавил в себе желание побиться головой о ствол ближайшего дерева. Стилински, даже ударенный током, оказался слишком смышлёным.  
\- Привет, Джен. Представляешь, а я вообще не ем. Мне не надо, - весело сказал Стайлз, рассматривая сюрреалистическую картину, почти дорисованную Блейк.  
Та сидела, измазанная красками, маска её немного сползла, открывая взгляду гладкую щеку. Дженнифер ничего не говорила, но Дерек точно знал, что эта патологическая врунья точно сегодня будет катать очередного пациента по коридору и рассказывать, как много ест Стайлз. В конце концов, она же не всегда врала, поэтому персонал, увидев пустые тарелки, поверит в то, что Стилински помогают его таблетки.  
Похоже, Дереку, все же придется брать ситуацию в свои руки.

*~*~*

Следующие три дня Дерек посвятил слежке за Стайлзом. Конечно, первые два дня он всячески отказывался называть это «слежкой». Так, если только наблюдением.  
Стилински вполне адекватно себя вел в присутствии врачей. Даже иногда улыбался, хотя несколько ненатурально. Также скармливал свои завтраки, обеды и ужины Лидии, а на прогулках забирался в самый угол парка, садясь на газон за беседкой, и к третьему дню перешёл к полному облизыванию своих драгоценных батареек. Надо признать, это зрелище вызывало у Хейла какой-то нездоровый интерес. Забавляло, наверное.  
Но сколь бы не смешили Дерека новые странности Стайлза, он прекрасно понимал, что добром эта голодовка не кончится. Должно было что-то случиться, и оно случилось.  
На третью ночь Дерек совершал уже ставшим привычным обход по коридорам больницы в поисках гуляющего где-то Стайлза. Как он умудрялся просачиваться мимо поста главной медсестры, оставалось тайной за семью печатями, потому что Стилински совершенно не прятался и сомнабулически бродил по больнице, иногда останавливаясь у какого-нибудь электроприбора или лампы, чтобы светски с ними побеседовать. Хейл каждый вечер проводил одну и ту же манипуляцию с подкидыванием монетки в кофейный автомат и выслушивал благодарственную речь Стайлза автомату, который был "таким понимающим", в отличие от окружающих. А ещё Дерек удивлялся, откуда у Стайлза появилась компьютерная мышь, которую он таскал за собой как своего домашнего питомца.

Сегодня что-то пошло не так, и Стайлз заметил Дерека, маячившего за его спиной.  
\- Что тебе от меня нужно? - покрепче сжав мышку одной рукой, он пальцами другой успокаивающе поглаживал её корпус.  
Дерек на мгновение замер, не найдя, что сказать. Перебрав в голове все варианты, он, вздохнув и сложив руки на груди, тихо заговорил:  
\- Кора попросила следить за тобой, - только сказав это, Дерек осознал, насколько глупо оно прозвучало.  
Захотелось закатить глаза, схватить Стайлза за шкирку и приложить дурной головой об стену. Как в старые добрые времена, когда это помогало тому сосредоточиться и нормально отвечать на вопросы.  
\- Кора? – Стайлз немного завис над услышанным, но потом, кивнув головой, как бы давая знать, что всё понял, мелко посеменил дальше по коридору.  
Хейлу только и оставалось, что тяжело вздохнуть и пойти за ним следом.  
\- Почему ты не ешь? – Дерек спросил это у спины Стайлза, обтянутой белой больничной сорочкой в голубой горошек.  
Стилински сел на корточки рядом с цветами и начал о чём-то тихо разговаривать с увлажнителем воздуха. И наклонил голову, словно действительно выслушивал ответ.  
\- Потому что я сломаюсь, - чуть громче ответил Стайлз Дереку, при этом не отрываясь от диалога с увлажнителем.  
Дерек присел рядом на корточки, тихо вздохнул ещё раз и пальцами схватил Стайлза за подбородок, заставив его посмотреть на себя. Хейл отчетливо услышал, как впервые за время, проведенное Стилински в больнице, его сердце сбилось с ровного ритма. И это уже был хоть какой-то прогресс.  
\- А почему ты сломаешься, Стайлз? Почему ты, - Дерек старательно подбирал слова, - питаешься батарейками? Почему ты разговариваешь с кофейным автоматом? Кто ты?  
Хейл смотрел спокойно и внимательно, слушая ускоряющееся сердцебиение в груди Стайлза.  
\- Я не могу сказать... - упрямо ответил Стайлз. Поднялся и ушёл, таща за собой капельницу.  
Дерек молча шёл за ним, не скрываясь. Стайлз остановился возле своего любимого кофейного аппарата и начал ему жаловаться:  
\- Мои батарейки, кажется, совсем кончаются. И мне не на кого будет оставить её, - он показал кофейному аппарату компьютерную мышку, которую держал за шнур. - Надо, чтобы кто-то присмотрел за ней, если я так и не придумаю, как зарядить батарейки.  
\- Стайлз, я могу помочь тебе зарядить батарейки, - брякнул Дерек, ухватываясь за возможность хоть как-то разбить невидимую стену между ними. Мимо почти бесшумно прополз Джексон, по пути хищно обнюхав мышку. Стайлз тихо сказал ему:  
\- Фу.  
Джексон пополз дальше.  
\- Он на тебя не нападал ни разу? - спросил Дерек.  
\- Он не может причинить мне вреда, - пожал плечами Стайлз.  
\- Почему?  
\- Его яд не действует на киборгов, - ответил Стайлз и тут же испуганно расширил глаза, понимая, что проговорился.  
\- Так ты киборг? - с ощущением всё сильнее наплывающего безумия спросил Дерек. - И ты поэтому не ешь? Киборги же ломаются от еды.  
\- Ты же никому не расскажешь? - отчаянно зашептал Стайлз. - Иначе они меня разберут и отправят на запчасти.  
\- Не расскажу, - твёрдо пообещал Дерек и, услышав, как пульс Стайлза выравнивается, добавил. - Но ты пообещаешь, что позволишь мне найти способ помочь зарядить твои батарейки.  
Стайлз недовольно поджал губы и, игнорируя Дерека, спросил у кофейного аппарата:  
\- Скажи, ему можно доверять?  
Кофейный аппарат так же тихо гудел, но Стайлз внимательно к чему-то там прислушался и удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\- Что он тебе сказал? - настороженно спросил Дерек, опасаясь, что эта дурацкая машина ему только что подгадила. Снова пришлось напомнить себе, что он в дурдоме, а кофейные аппараты не разговаривают. Но опасения никуда не делись.  
\- Сказал, что ты тоже не человек, и тоже прячешься от врачей, поэтому не выдашь.  
\- Эээ... - Дерек завис и начал судорожно вспоминать, не выпускал ли он когти перед этим проклятым кофейным предателем? Иначе, откуда тот узнал. - И кто я?  
Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека с удивлением:  
-Ты не знаешь, кто ты?  
\- В смысле, с точки зрения этой машины? - Дерек постарался подавить раздражение. Когти чесались и лезли наружу.  
\- Я не очень понял, - задумчиво ответил Стайлз. - Он сказал что-то вроде "меняющий форму".  
Ощущение сюрреализма происходящего усилилось. Элвис из макарон подмигнул со стены Дереку.  
\- А Джексон тогда кто?  
\- Канима, - пожал плечами Стайлз. - Противная ящерица, которая каждую ночь парализует Финстока, чтобы он не храпел, а сама уходит из палаты и караулит Айзека.  
Дерек понял, что никогда не задумывался о том, куда по ночам уползает Джексон.  
\- А как же Лидия? - с недоумением спросил Хейл, не удержавшись от вопроса.  
\- А что? - пожал плечами Стайлз. - Всё нормально. Айзек нравится каниме. А с Лидией встречается Джексон.  
Дерек потряс головой. Уже не помогало.  
Стайлз развернулся и пошёл в сторону палаты, толкая перед собой стойку с капельницей.  
Дерек обречённо смотрел ему вслед, понимая, что прямо сейчас не может придумать, как обойти засевшую в голове у Стайлза идею о том, что тот киборг.

*~*~*

На другой день в коридоре Стайлз упал в голодный обморок. Вокруг собрались врачи и кто-то из больных, кажется, Дженнифер, радостно сообщил:  
\- Он же не ест ничего!  
В этот раз ей почему-то поверили. Стайлза срочно потащили в "мягкую комнату" - это было помещение со стенами, обитыми чем-то мягким, чтобы буйные больные не поранили себя. Обычно этой комнаты жутко боялись, и не без причины - оказаться там не сулило ничего хорошего.  
Дерек сидел под дверью и взволнованно прислушивался к тому, как учащается сердцебиение Стайлза. С ним там явно что-то делали.  
\- Его будут кормить через нос, - удовлетворенно сказала Дженнифер, сидевшая рядом.  
\- Тебе его не жалко?  
\- Жалко, конечно! -воскликнула она. - Но он же ничего не ест. Отдает всю еду этой Мартин. А та и так уже скоро лопнет.  
Дерек подумал, что Дженнифер, похоже, идет на поправку. А потом ему ударило по ушам почти панически стучавшим пульсом Стайлза. В голове возникла картинка, как мечется зеленая кривая с кардио-монитора - маленький моторчик сердца Стайлза стучал все заполошнее, сбивался с ритма, срывался во что-то сумасшедшее. Красные лампочки мигали, система вот-вот могла выйти из строя. Дерек представил себе Стайлза, повисшего сломанной куклой на спинке кровати, и не выдержал. Рванулся в комнату.  
\- Отпустите его, его нельзя кормить! Отпустите его. Он же умрет сейчас!  
Сзади налетели санитары, Дерек с трудом удержался от полного обращения, только потому, что дверь в мягкую комнату приоткрылась, и стало видно, как Стайлз, уже без зонда, блюет в подставленную пластиковую чашку.  
Эннис, суровый здоровый санитар с квадратным лицом, скрутил Дерека и втолкнул его в такую же комнату рядом с той, где держали Стайлза. Дерек сознательно дал себя туда впихнуть.  
Судя по звукам за стеной, Стайлза расспрашивала доктор Моррел.  
\- Стайлз, милый, почему ты не ешь? Если ты не хочешь есть через зонд, то надо есть самому ложечкой, - стало слышно, как она с хлюпаньем всасывает еду, прокашливается. - Ну вот, смотри, ничего же страшного.  
Стайлз упорно молчал.  
\- Если ты не будешь есть, то ты можешь заболеть.  
Доктор вздохнула и вышла из палаты, негромко отдавая кому-то распоряжение:  
\- Продолжайте вводить ему питание внутривенно.  
\- Стайлз, - громко прошептал Дерек, прижавшись лицом к решетке окна. Сама рама была открыта - на улице было тепло, и ветер пах листьями и травой - окна выходили в сад.  
\- Привет, Дерек, - громким шёпотом ответил Стайлз. Потом чем-то зашуршал. - Держи.  
Дерек просунул руку между решётками и протянул её в сторону окна Стайлза, и ему ткнулся в ладонь пластиковый стаканчик. Он был привязан к шнурку.  
\- Что это? - удивился Дерек.  
\- Это чтобы не кричать, - отозвался Стайлз. - Средство связи. Говори в стаканчик.  
Дерек покачал головой, но спорить не стал. И негромко сказал в пластиковый раструб.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет, - сразу же откликнулся Стайлз. Вообще-то, Дереку его было бы слышно в любом случае. Но как Стайлз мог слышать его - было загадкой. Очередной загадкой этого места.  
\- Ты не сломался? - на всякий случай поинтересовался Дерек.  
\- Нет, я вовремя успел все выплюнуть.  
\- А что с твоими батарейками?  
\- Сам не понимаю, - пожаловался Стайлз. - Вроде сигнал от батареек есть. Но, наверное, я сам сильно разрядился, если они мне уже не помогают.  
\- А от чего ты работал раньше? - Дерек сел возле стены. Шнура от стаканчика как раз хватало для этого. За стеной слышалось шумное дыхание Стайлза - после зонда он немного шмыгал носом. И это странным образом успокаивало.  
\- Я должен был работать от атомного устройства. Ну знаешь, такое, как у Железного человека. Только не снаружи, конечно. А внутри. Но я подумал, что оно может повредить отцу излучением. Я вытащил из него стержни, и он перестал работать, а заменить на что-то другое не успел.  
Стайлз тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Оно работало на атомной энергии? - спросил Дерек. Разговор уже не казался бредовым.  
\- Ага. Автономный источник питания. И батарейки были бы не нужны. А сейчас я даже не знаю, как подзаряжаться. Можно попробовать через USB-порт, но у меня штекера подходящего нет.  
До Дерека вдруг дошло, как можно накормить Стайлза.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я механик? - спросил он.  
\- И что? - удивился Стайлз.  
\- Я работаю с машинами. И как-то строил машину, работающую на специальном топливе. Она использовала для работы траву.  
\- Траву? Это как?  
Дерек почти физически ощущал, как у Стайлза закрутились колесики в мозгу. Тьфу, не колесики, конечно. Но начала работать мысль.  
\- Биотопливо.  
\- Как в ракетном двигателе? - недоверчиво переспросил Стайлз.  
\- Как в ракетном двигателе, - подтвердил Дерек. Он представления не имел, на чем работают ракетные двигатели, но видимо именно этот ответ был правильным. - Я могу собрать источник питания, который будет работать от еды. Ты сможешь есть, и подзарядишься. И никакой лишней радиации.  
Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, явно не до конца убежденный.  
\- Где бы ты хотел оказаться сейчас?  
\- Где-нибудь в лесу, - честно ответил Дерек. - В изменённой форме. И чтобы была большая луна.

*~*~*

На другой день Дерек составил список нужных ему запчастей и отправил Коре смс-сообщение, выкрав телефон у Джексона. А также стащил у Лидии металлическую коробочку, в которой она хранила серёжки, огромные наручные часы у Финстока, прибор для измерения давления у Кали и мстительно стащил пачку презервативов из кармана Энниса - тот явно намеревался пригласить доктора Кали на свидание.  
Чтобы собрать источник питания, работающий на биотопливе, презервативы были не нужны, но Дереку приято было думать, как противный Эннис в самый интересный момент будет растерянно шарить по карманам своих штанов.  
Когда наконец Кора привезла все, что нужно, напоследок чихнув от запаха цветов и сказав Дереку, что он ебанутый, тот спрятался в подвале, в который разведал путь ещё в начале своего пребывания в больнице - чтобы иметь возможность побыть одному. Он собрал из всего добытого-наворованного странное устройство, от которого явно отдавало духом стимпанка. Сквозь часовые колесики с внутренней стороны крышечки коробки проглядывало сердечко, и в этом было что-то романтическое. Дерек мысленно постучал себе по голове, подумав, что заточение в этом сумасшедшем доме делает его не только психом, но ещё и голубым. Хотя мысль про секс с киборгом в какой-то момент показалась очень даже интересной.  
Дерек аккуратно разделся, полуобратился и порычал немного, чтобы снять напряжение в теле, а заодно прочистить мозги перед тем, что ему предстояло. А потом оделся и пошёл искать Стайлза.  
Стайлз радостно улыбнулся ему.  
\- Привет.  
\- Я собрал источник питания. Идея проста – биогаз.  
\- Смесь метана и углекислого газа, являющаяся продуктом метанового брожения органических веществ растительного и животного происхождения? – Глаза Стайлза загорелись, и он едва заметно подпрыгнул на месте, не скрывая свой восторг. - Биогаз как альтернативный энергоноситель может служить высококалорийным топливом… Но для этого нужен альтернативный двигатель внутреннего сгорания!  
Дерек усмехнулся и про себя воспел хвалы Всевышнему за то, что Джексон был таким изворотливым и протащил телефон в больницу. Иначе Хейл ни в жизнь не смог бы погуглить нужную ему информацию. Откуда знал всё это Стилински, Дерек благоразумно решил не заморачиваться, а просто показал Стайлзу «изобретённое» им устройство.  
\- А ты сможешь встроить его в меня? - серьёзно спросил Стайлз.  
\- Смогу, - кивнул Дерек. - Пошли.  
Это было время между обедом и вечерней групповой терапией. Обычно все ходячие и небуйные больные уходили на это время в сад.  
Дерек за руку привёл Стайлза в подвал, и они устроились на свободном пространстве между труб.  
\- Я должен буду вмонтировать двигатель в тебя и поменять несколько шлангов и проводку, - Дерек покрутил перед носом у Стайлза собранным "устройством". Тот внимательно оглядел его, не касаясь, и согласно кивнул.  
А Дерек продолжил объяснения:  
\- Лучше подбираться со спины. И мне придется разрезать на тебе кожу, - Дерек показал Стайлзу небольшой канцелярский нож, стащенный со стола у старшей медсестры.  
Стайлз снова согласно кивнул и сел на пол, доверчиво повернувшись к Дереку спиной.  
\- Сними рубашку, - Дерек услышал, как после этих слов у Стайлза сбился пульс и застучал быстрее, но тот стянул с себя больничную рубашку.  
Дерек погладил ладонью по бледной спине, покрытой родинками. Остро выпирали позвонки – Стайлз явно сильно похудел за последнее время.  
Хейл даже залип на секунду – кожа у Стилински была нереальной, такой идеальной – без покраснений, неровностей, прыщей и прочих так свойственных всему живому неправильностей. Он не удержался и ещё несколько раз провел рукой по спине «киборга», поглаживая.  
Очухавшись, Дерек провел выпущенным когтем по спине Стайлза, очерчивая небольшой квадрат – рисуя дверь во внутренний мир Стилински, где, возможно, тикали, щёлкали и звякали различные механизмы.  
\- Вот тут я срежу с тебя кожу, чтобы добраться до резервного генератора.  
Стайлз немного передернулся, но не возражал. Дерек щёлкнул канцелярским ножом, быстро его отложил и снова провел когтем, надавливая уже сильнее, почти царапая, оставляя красную полосу. Если не видеть, что происходит на самом деле – вполне можно поверить, что с тебя срезают пласт кожезаменителя. Разве не так, если ты киборг?  
\- Сейчас срезал кожу, а теперь сниму её.  
Дерек скребущим движением когтями вниз сымитировал снятие кожи.  
\- Я добрался до твоего реактора. Сейчас буду заменять источник питания на двигатель внутреннего сгорания.  
Стайлз шумно сопел, настороженно замерев - явно, чтобы не сбивать точность операции.  
\- Вынимаю, - Дерек поскреб когтями по спине Стайлза, и тот хихикнул от щекотки.  
Дерек отбросил вперед, так, чтобы Стилински видел, его предыдущий реактор, на самом деле собранный из часов Финстока и милой коробки с сердечком от Лидии. Стайлз моментально сцапал этот самодельный реактор себе, спрятав в плетёную сумку, в которой таскал за собой коробку с батарейками, мышку и прочие мелочи.  
\- Не вертись. Так, а теперь быстренько вставляем в тебя новую крошку, - Дерек быстро спрятал «двигатель» за трубу рядом и почесал спину Стайлзу, словно копошась у него внутри.  
\- Механизмы чешутся.  
\- Потерпи, - хмыкнул Дерек, пощёлкал за спиной Стайлза крышкой от металлического контейнера для отверток, который использовал для звуков открываемой дверцы в корпусе киборга, и спрятал его. - Накладываю кожу обратно и спаиваю её.  
Дерек щёлкнул зажигалкой, поскреб когтями снизу вверх по покрасневшей коже, потом обвел контур "места операции" когтем. И просто погладил Стайлза по спине. Как же это ему нравилось, чёрт подери.  
\- А если оно не заработает? - глухо спросил Стайлз. - Мы же не можем проверить? Я начну есть и сломаюсь.  
Дерек вздохнул, но к этому он был готов, потому что утащил у Мелиссы яблоко, которое и протянул Стайлзу.  
\- Попробуй откусить и прожевать.  
Стайлз со страхом смотрел на яблоко.  
\- Оно органическое, прекрасно разложится на метан и углекислый газ, - Дерек сам откусил кусок и демонстративно начал жевать. Снова протянул яблоко Стайлзу. - Кусай.  
Стайлз, который, похоже, разучился есть совсем, с усилием откусил кусок яблока и так остался сидеть с ним во рту.  
\- Теперь жуй.  
Стайлз послушно задвигал челюстями.  
\- Глотай.  
Стайлз тут же выплюнул разжёванную массу на пол.  
\- Я не могу.  
\- Стайлз, тут нет ничего страшного. Все работает. Сначала ты кусаешь, - Дерек демонстративно откусил кусок от яблока, которое все ещё держал Стайлз, и добавил с набитым ртом. - Кусай.  
Стайлз откусил.  
\- Теперь жуем, - разговаривать было неудобно, Дерек задвигал челюстями, Стайлз повторил за ним. Дерек быстро проглотил кусок яблока и тут же поцеловал Стайлза. Тот от удивления сглотнул, оторвался от губ Дерека и уставился ему в лицо, явно прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.  
\- Вроде получилось, - радостно сказал он. И сам заинтересованно потянулся к Дереку губами, но тот сунул под нос недоеденное яблоко.  
\- Кусай.  
Дальше дело пошло легче. Стайлз так и доел яблоко между поцелуями с Дереком. А Дерек до одурения нацеловался. У Стайлза были мягкие податливые губы, сами на вкус как яблоко, и тёплая кожа, под которой легко прощупывались ребра. И, может, Дерек настолько спятил от поцелуев, что ему на секунду показалось, будто под ребрами он чувствовал не биение сердца, а ровный стрекот воображаемого коленвала.  
Мерная музыка по громкоговорителю отвлекла их, оповещая о начале сбора на сеанс групповой терапии.  
Дерек покидал все инструменты в сумку и закинул её за щиток электроэнергии, чтобы забрать в следующий раз.  
Они шли по коридору, когда Стайлз неожиданно заговорил:  
\- Ты знаешь, принято считать, что роботы начали появляться только в двадцатом веке, - он обернулся и посмотрел в глаза Дереку. – Но это не правда. Первым был робот Леонардо. Он придумал его в тысяча четыреста девяносто пятом году. Робот мог повторять движения человека. Садиться, вставать, махать рукой.  
\- Нет, я не знал, - Дерек улыбнулся открыто, как, пожалуй, не улыбался с тех самых пор, как ему исполнилось тринадцать.  
Никогда он не был так рад услышать этот бессмысленный для него поток информации изо рта Стайлза. Хотя раньше он никогда бы не подумал, что этот самый рот может ему понравится, а вкус яблок будет вызывать воспоминания и эмоции, которые невозможно будет отогнать. Как ни старайся.  
Доктор Дитон, как всегда, встречал всех улыбкой, больше подходящей скорее маньяку, чем врачу. Было в ней что-то неправильное, но что именно, Дерек объяснить себе не мог.  
Он присел на соседний стул со Стайлзом. Напротив него сидела Эрика и держащиеся за руки Скотт и Эллисон. Со всей этой беготней со Стайлзом Дерек совершенно упустил из виду, что МакКолл и Арджент стали встречаться. И надо сказать, в таком состоянии они выглядели адекватнее всех тут взятых, включая самих врачей.  
\- Так, все в сборе, - Дитон сел в своё кресло в центре круга. – Давайте начнем, – он уткнулся в бумаги, кивнул сам себе. – Сегодня мы будем обсуждать, как мы все попали сюда. Думаю, - он оглядел всех присутствующих, - с учетом ваших успехов в терапии, мы, наконец, можем перейти к этому этапу лечения.  
Психиатр устроился поудобнее. Все обсуждения он всегда начинал сам. Это можно было назвать попыткой присоединения к пациентам, вынужденной эмпатией, но в его рассказах никогда не звучал ритм лжи, как бы не старался Дерек его услышать.  
\- Я решил стать психиатром, когда мне было двадцать три, – Дитон устало почесал щёку. – Тогда я ещё мечтал быть хирургом, знаете, как это бывает. Кажется, что именно только так ты действительно можешь спасти человеку жизнь. Буквально держа в своих руках его сердце.  
Дитон говорил тихо, но почему-то все его слушали. Даже Джексон. Было в его тоне что-то такое, что заставляло оставить свои мысли и погрузиться в этот негромкий низкий голос.  
\- Однажды, когда я ещё проходил практику, к нам в отделение привезли девушку. Пэйдж, так её звали. Обычный аппендицит, но его проглядели. Развился перитонит, и её пришлось экстренно оперировать. А там, конечно, было не до красоты. Разрез вдоль всего живота… Она потом долго лежала в реанимации. И когда она уже пришла в себя, у неё началась депрессия.  
Дитон вздохнул и посмотрел на Лидию, которая поджала губы. Видимо, только та понимала всю трагичность ситуации и возможность депрессии из-за рубца на животе. В конечном счете – не на лице же. Дереку точно было не понять.  
\- Так вот, я следил за ней до времени выписки. Её переживания по поводу этого рубца казались мне такими глупыми. В самом деле, это всего лишь небольшая белая линия, – Дитон что-то записал в блокнот и снова окинул внимательным взглядом слушателей. – Когда она ночью выбросилась из окна, я не мог поверить в это. Просто не мог. Только спустя долгое время мне вдруг стало понятно, что дело было вовсе не в шраме, а в одиночестве. И я был так недальновиден, потому что был, по большому счету, одинок и эгоистичен. Мне не хотелось больше повторять этих ошибок. Поэтому я сейчас здесь и с вами. Именно здесь я нужен. Ну, или мне так нравится думать.  
Стайлз бросил взгляд на Дерека, но тот в ответ пожал плечами, он сам не знал, что говорить в такой ситуации.  
\- Я попала сюда после того, как в школе избила одноклассницу за то, что она сняла мой приступ на телефон, а потом выложила видео в сеть, - Эрика неуверенно завертелась на своем стуле.  
Утром у неё был припадок, и она проспала до середины дня. Теперь, бледная и уставшая, она выглядела спокойнее, чем обычно.  
\- Я попала сюда после того, как стала носить на лице маску, чтобы люди не пугались меня, - Дженнифер перегнулась через стул и посмотрела в пол. – Но до этого моя сестра пыталась отправить меня сюда из-за того, что я вечно выдумываю разные истории и не могу остановиться.  
Дитон кивнул, делая пометку в блокноте.  
\- И когда сестра впервые попыталась тебя сюда отправить? – спросил он, не отрываясь от записей.  
\- Два года назад, когда я переехала к ней, после того как рассталась со своим парнем Дюком, - Джен разглядывала свои ноги в цветастых носках через прорези маски.  
\- Почему ты начала носить маску? – неожиданно спросила Эллисон, оторвавшись, наконец, от Скотта.  
\- Потому что пару месяцев тому назад встретила его в супермаркете. Он приехал в Бикон Хиллс в командировку. И я подошла к нему, чтобы просто спросить, как дела. А он сказал, что я ему не нужна. – Блейк вздохнула. – Вот так, взял и сказал. С тех пор я вижу эти шрамы на своем лице.  
\- Хорошо, Дженнифер, ты молодец, что рассказала нам, – Дитон улыбнулся, смотря, как Айзек осторожно гладит Блейк по плечу.  
\- У меня были не самые лучшие отношения с отцом, - Лейхи сидел на стуле, как птица, положив подбородок на колени. – Ладно… кхм… Он меня бил. Потом меня забрали от него, когда кто-то из соседей пожаловался. Мне нашли приемных родителей, а они отправили меня сюда. Я их даже не виню. Трудно ужиться с человеком, который прячется под стол, как только кто-то открывает холодильник.  
\- Спасибо, Айзек, - Дитон кивнул. – Бойд?  
Бойд устало вздохнул, достал из кармана сорочки блокнот и ручку. Быстро что-то настрочил и передал его Эрике.  
\- «Меня сюда отправил психолог из школы», - Эрика заправила прядь волос за ухо и продолжила читать тихим голосом. – «После того как я перестал говорить». Насколько я знаю, - она посмотрела на Бойда, - это произошло после того, как в их семье родился девятый ребенок. Он просто не смог говорить в одно утро, и всё.  
Бойд кивнул и протянул руку, чтобы забрать блокнот. Эрика, отдавая его, нежно погладила большим пальцем запястье Бойда.  
\- Джексона сюда отправили родители, - Лидия сомкнула свои губы в тонкую недовольную линию. – После того, как он начал по ночам превращаться в каниму. Если верить мифологии, эти животные ищут друга. Я думаю, после того как он узнал, что у него приемные родители, а его укусил оборотень, его звериная сущность потребовала друга  
Дитон кивнул, не став уточнять, что значит «укусил оборотень».  
\- Лидию сюда привела мать, - Джексон постучал пальцем по подбородку, задумчиво рассматривая небо сквозь плетеный потолок «беседки для групповой терапии». – После того, как она стала много есть. Точнее, после того, как её мама заметила это. К этому моменту Лидс стала весить двести десять фунтов.  
\- Я столько не вешу! – возмущённо сказала Мартин. – Я в прекрасной форме, просто много ем. Это единственная моя проблема. По крайней мере, я не ящерица, которая не помнит, что творит по ночам!  
\- Что ж, - Дитон постучал ручкой о свою чашку с чаем, чтобы привлечь внимание. – Почему вы говорите друг за друга?  
Джексон пожал плечами, бросив: «Так легче говорить». Элиссон со Скоттом переглянулись.  
\- У Скотта слишком часто начали происходить приступы астмы, - Арджент ободряюще сжала руку Скотта. – Его мама отвела его к врачу, они провели кучу всяких исследований, и ему порекомендовали обратиться к психотерапевту. Сказали, что это психосоматическое. А так как его мама работает здесь и не может следить за ним дома из-за дополнительных дежурств, его поместили сюда.  
МакКолл несколько потерянно посмотрел на Дитона. Пару раз вздохнул, даже вынул ингалятор, но потом за ненадобностью убрал его обратно.  
\- Элиссон здесь, потому что всегда любила охоту, как и её отец. И я думаю, она отличная охотница, - Скотт глупо хихикнул, за что получил подзатыльник от своей девушки. – Но её мама так не считает. Я думаю, что она очень властная женщина. И заранее её боюсь.  
Дитон удивленно посмотрел на парочку, потом что-то долго записывал в блокнот. Так долго, что Дерек уже начал нервничать, перебирая в голове варианты того, что мог бы сказать. Господи, да ему нечего вообще говорить!  
\- Дерек? – врач посмотрел на него выжидающе, а Хейл слушал биение сердца Стайлза, чтобы успокоиться.  
И это до странного помогало.  
\- Моя начальница, Кейт, отправила меня к психиатру, после того как я зарычал на неё и пригрозил перегрызть ей горло. – Дерек посмотрел на усмехающегося Джексона и закатил глаза. – Я обязан пройти курс лечения для того, чтобы вернуться на работу. Я не хотел терять работу, я люблю машины, которые ремонтирую. Даже твой Порш, Джексон, хоть ты и змеюка. И потерять всё это, потому что отказал какой-то женщине…  
\- Кейт? – Элиссон удивленно вскинула брови, перебивая. – Моя тетя?  
\- Да, твоя тетя, - Хейл недовольно фыркнул.  
\- Чёрт, ну тогда я понимаю, почему ты рычал на неё. Она иногда бывает настоящей стервой, хотя, на самом деле, она хорошая тетя.  
\- Эллисон! – Скотт удивленно уставился на неё, видимо, бурно отреагировав на слово «стерва».  
\- Ну, а что? Ведь это действительно так. И это не значит, что я её не люблю.  
\- Стайлз, твоя очередь, - Дитон поднял руку, заканчивая пререкания, и все посмотрели на Стилински.  
Тот отрешенно смотрел перед собой  
\- Когда я разбирал дефибриллятор, который был у папы на работе, меня ударило током, - Стайлз неуверенно улыбнулся. – Что-то во мне сломалось, какая-то важная деталь перегорела, и папа привез меня сюда.  
Дитон устало вздохнул. Джексон бросил: «А на хрена?». Лидия шикнула на него.  
\- Для первого раза отлично, Стайлз, - он потер пальцами переносицу. – Кто-нибудь может сказать, что всех нас сюда привело?  
Айзек поднял взгляд:  
\- Родители и опекуны? – Лейхи внимательно посмотрел на Эрику, та пожала плечами.  
\- Если проанализировать полученные данные, - монотонно забубнил Стайлз, больше смотря на свои руки, чем на окружающих людей. – То все люди в этой комнате оказались здесь из-за страха потерять дорогое и остаться одинокими. Быть одинокими. Для людей это страшно. Я читал об этом.  
Дитон склонил голову набок и внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза. Дерек прислушался к сердцебиению последнего – оно было ровным, в отличие от всех остальных. Возможно, это потому что Стайлз к людям себя не причислял – и такой вывод не казался ему болезненным.  
\- Ну, в общем-то, ты прав, Стайлз, - доктор посмотрел на свои записи. – Но мы часто ошибаемся в своих взглядах на жизнь. Поэтому задание для каждого на следующий сеанс нашей терапии – написать, почему вы не одиноки. Кто у вас есть, кому вы нужны. В следующий раз мы все это прочтем. И я тоже…  
Дитон задумчиво постучал ручкой по губе.  
\- На сегодня, пожалуй, достаточно. Хоть нам и кажется, что мы мало сделали, но, на самом деле, это уже очень много.  
Дерек внимательно следил за Стайлзом на ужине. Тот съел треть своей порции – и Хейл был доволен. Чертовски доволен – потому что это был огромный успех. Ему даже удалось уговорить Стайлза принять свои голубые «антибезумные» пилюли. Аргументировал он это тем, что их все равно сожжёт в его новом двигателе. Какая-никакая, а тоже энергия.

*~*~*

Ночью они привычно встретились у кофейного автомата. Настолько привычно, что Дерек чуть не поздоровался с этой машиной.  
\- Привет, - бросил Стайлз и обернулся. – Он не дает мне кофе.  
Дерек усмехнулся.  
\- Попроси ещё раз, повежливее. Я видел, как его сегодня пнул Мэтт, тот, что из соседнего отделения. Я думаю, он немного обижен.  
Стайлз понимающе кивнул и снова что-то зашептал автомату, отвернувшись. И пока Стайлз разговаривал с кофе-машиной, Дерек закинул монетку в приемник и выбрал кнопку «Латте с корицей». Вообще, это кофе трудно было назвать даже бурдой, а корицей там и близко не пахло. Но, что не сделаешь, чтобы помочь растерянному киборгу.  
\- О, спасибо, - Стайлз достал стаканчик и бережно погладил автомат по боку.  
Они сели на полу у старинных часов в конце коридора.  
\- Отвратительный кофе, - протянул Стайлз, отхлебнув из стаканчика.  
Над его верхней губой образовались усы из пенки. Дерек автоматически стер её большим пальцем и облизал его. Стилински задумчиво проследил взглядом за его действиями и по-человечески улыбнулся. Пододвинувшись ближе, он поцеловал Дерека, медленно, словно изучая процесс. И увлекся настолько, что в какой-то момент испугался собственного стона и отстранился.  
Дерек и Стайлз ошарашено уставились друг на друга. Хейл пытался поймать хоть какую-то мысль в голове, но их упорно не находилось в черепной коробке. Даже самой крохотной и глупой, и то не было.  
\- И как это называется? – неожиданно выпалил Стайлз, округлив глаза.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Дерек приподнял брови.  
\- Ну… - Стайлз показал пальцем вначале на свои губы, а потом на Дерека. – Вот это.  
\- Поцелуй, Стайлз, поцелуй. – Хмыкнул Дерек, а потом внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза. – Ты этого никогда не делал раньше?  
\- Нет, зачем? Киборги не целуются. Не плачут. Не испытывают эмоции, – Стилински пожал плечами.  
\- А сейчас зачем ты это делаешь? – Дерек хмуро посмотрел на него.  
\- Я… - Стайлз задумался, обрабатывая информацию.  
Его маленький процессор в голове грозил перегреться, и Дерек решил срочно поменять тему. Видимо, ещё рано доказывать Стайлзу, что он человек. Маленькое эгоистичное нечто внутри Хейла просило этого вообще никогда не делать. Просто потому, что именно таким он нужен Стайлзу, а Стайлз ему. Хотя Дерек подозревал, что Стайлз теперь нужен будет ему любым. В три часа ночи, сидя у старинных часов, эта мысль не казалась чем-то пугающим, хотя до сих пор была необъяснимой.  
\- Что ты будешь говорить на следующем сеансе? Ну, про того человека, которому ты нужен? – Дерек говорил тихо. – Я не знаю, что сказать. То есть у меня есть семья, знаешь. Сестры, родители, дядя. Но я не могу понять, кому я действительно нужен так, чтобы сказать «я не одинок».  
Хейл впервые сказал это вслух, и вопреки его ожиданиям ничего непоправимого не случилось. Никто его не осудил, не засмеялся, не назвал слабым. Только вот Стайлз снова завис. Прямо как новая версия Windows на старом компьютере. Дерек подавил смешок.  
\- Я буду говорить о папе, - Стайлз ожил и посмотрел на Дерека, подполз ближе и взял его руку. – Потому что я ему нужен. Он без меня пропадет, сломается. Но не как я, а как люди. Ему нельзя жирное, а он его вечно ест. Питается фаст-фудом. Он может умереть, а это страшнее, чем сломаться. И ты нужен. Ты нужен мне, это точно. Что я буду делать без тебя? А если что-то во мне сломается, кто это починит? Вдруг что-то пойдет не так, какая-нибудь микросхема сгорит, кто её заменит? Ты определенно нужен мне.  
Дерек хотел было сказать, что это немного не то, что хочет услышать живой человек, когда ждет, что кто-то скажет ему о том, насколько он нужен. Вовсе не то, от этого как-то даже больнее. Настолько, что больше не хочется быть откровенным ни с кем.  
Но Стайлз не дал ему ничего сказать. Он просто вытащил из своей сумки свой «реактор». Тот самый, с сердечком, погладил его по корпусу, словно он был живым. А потом, громко вздохнув, протянул его Хейлу и вложил ему в руки.  
\- Ну, надеюсь, ты понял, да? – Стайлз улыбнулся.  
И в этом было куда больше Стайлза, чем Дерек видел в нем за последнюю неделю.  
Если киборги и умеют как-то выражать свои чувства – то, наверное, так.

*~*~*

Следующая неделя прошла в каком-то медленном, тягучем ничегонеделании. Сеансы психотерапии проходили в спокойствии, словно все пациенты разом обрели свой безумный дзен.  
\- Главная суть всего происходящего, - тихо говорил Дэнни, сидя со Стайлзом и Дереком на лавочке в парке, - что всё, что тут происходит, необходимо.  
\- Необходимо кому? – спросил Стайлз.  
\- Мирозданию. Твоей судьбе, - Дэнни развел руками. – Посмотри, не будь тебя тут, ты бы никогда не повстречался с Дереком. Скотт с Элиссон, Джексон с Лидией. Эрика, Айзек и Бойд бы не подружились. Не думаю, что у них вообще были друзья в прошлой жизни.  
\- Хм, а что обрел в этом во всем ты? – помолчав, спросил Дерек.  
Дэнни пожал плечами, а затем бросил взгляд на Мэтта, зачем-то фотографировавшего газон.  
\- Наверное, самого себя. Определился в своей сущности, – Дэнни улыбнулся и встал, чтобы уйти.  
После этого разговора Стайлз весь день ходил в задумчивости. Дерек не решался трогать его и задавать вопросы. Тем более в таком состоянии, не соображая, что ему подсовывают, Стайлз жевал принесенные Лорой пончики. И съел целых четыре штуки. Так что Дерек не жаловался.

*~*~*

На следующее утро Дерек нашёл Стайлза на крыше сарая рядом с корпусом больницы. В старом сарае хранился разный хозяйственный хлам – от газонокосилок до старых горшков для цветов.  
Дерек забрался по лестнице к нему и сел рядом. Стайлз посмотрел на Хейла и, покопавшись в сумке, достал оттуда два пластиковых стакана, связанных одним шнурком. Один взял в руку, а второй отдал Дереку.  
\- Знаешь, киборги не должны грустить, - Стайлз заговорил в свой стаканчик, Дерек пожав плечами, принял правила игры и приложил свой к уху.  
\- А ты грустишь? – Дерек сказал это в стаканчик и посмотрел вниз, где около кустика декоративных роз ползал Джексон и, казалось, собирал букет Лидии. А может и Айзеку.  
\- Не знаю, - неуверенно ответил Стайлз и посмотрел на небо сквозь свои пальцы. – Если бы я был человеком, это так и называлось бы. Может, я снова сломался?  
\- Хм, а может, твоя система просто интегрируется в человеческий мир. Ну, знаешь, развитие твоего искусственного интеллекта? - Дерек порадовался, что видел, как Лора, Кора и Стайлз смотрели тот самый фильм, в котором маленький мальчик-робот искал свою маму и учился жить среди людей и испытывать к ним чувства.  
Кора, кажется, даже плакала, но потом всячески отнекивалась. Почему Дерек раньше предпочитал с ними не общаться? Что казалось в их занятиях ему глупым?  
\- Возможно. Отец сегодня снова не смог прийти на встречу, – Стайлз склонил голову набок. – Я слышал от Итана, или от Эйдана, что в городе случилось несколько жестоких убийств. Говорят, что пума. Но какая, к чёрту, пума, в наших-то краях. Да и на взрослых людей они не нападают.  
Стайлз встал, уронив стаканчик, и выбросил сжатый кулак вверх, как летящий Супермен. Больничная сорочка развевалась на легком ветерке, открывая его голые худые ноги. Дерек сглотнул и схватил Стайлза за щиколотку, чтобы тот не свалился с покатой крыши. Конечно, именно за этим Дерек и схватил его ногу.  
\- Что мы сейчас делаем? – он сел поближе и положил вторую ладонь на другую ногу Стайлза, начав одновременно гладить его ноги от коленей до бедер.  
Чертовски приятное занятие, нужно было отметить.  
\- Летим, посмотреть, как папа, - Стайлз, не обращая внимания на Дерека, продолжал делать вид, что летит.  
Возможно, у себя в голове он взаправду летел. На каких-нибудь своих турбо-ускорителях. А может, где-то у него было хитро спрятано нитро. Кто знает. В любом случае, Дерек не отпускал его ноги, а значит, летел за ним.  
\- Ну и как он там? – Через пару минут спросил Хейл, поглаживая острые коленки.  
\- Жрёт пончики на работе, - покачав головой и сощурив глаза, ответил Стайлз. – А ещё ел пиццу, я вижу коробку в мусорном ведре. Чёрт, он так совсем сломается без меня. И круги у него под глазами… Это же показатель того, что у человека кончается энергия в его реакторе, так?  
\- Так, - Дерек потерся носом о внешнюю часть бедра Стайлза. – Но у человека с этим проще, чтобы перезарядиться – ему нужно поспать.  
\- Но чтобы поспать, человеку же нужно для этого время, - Стайлз, не опуская руки, повернулся и посмотрел на Дерека у себя в ногах. – А у папы его нет. Когда у нас была мама, было намного проще.  
\- Давай возвращаться. Позвонишь отцу вечером, скажешь ему, что завтра он может не приезжать, пусть выспится.  
\- Но я хочу его видеть, - Стайлз задумчиво пожевал губу, но наклонился вбок, видимо, они возвращались.  
\- Да, хочешь. И он тебя тоже хочет видеть, поверь. Ты же нужен ему, – Дерек обнял Стайлза за колени. – Но ты же хочешь, чтобы он был здоров, а это куда важнее. Вы ещё увидитесь, я обещаю.  
Стайлз опустил руку, что означало, что они вернулись из своего полета. Дерек отодвинулся, чтобы тот мог присесть обратно.  
\- Я совсем не понимаю людей, - обречённо сказал Стайлз.  
\- А киборги должны понимать людей? – Дерек приподнял брови.  
\- Вообще-то, нет. Не думаю, что должны, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Но зачем-то же нас создали по образу и подобию человека.  
\- Может, у кого-то был комплекс Бога? – Дерек хмыкнул.  
\- Ну, и у Бога был комплекс Бога, разве нет? Он создал людей, чтобы ему не было одиноко, разве не так? – Стилински посмотрел в глаза Дереку, и тот, не выдержав, притянул его и поцеловал.  
\- Так, точно так, - кивнул Дерек, отстранившись.  
\- Мне нужно это понять, почему все происходит именно так, как происходит. Почему у меня такая программа, а не другая. Зачем меня собрали, зачем я здесь. Почему ты со мной возишься. Это все крайне сложно. Нужно больше информации, но что-то во мне сбилось. И я не могу решить это простейшее уравнение.  
\- На это уравнение ещё никто не нашел ответа, - усмехнулся Дерек. – Ни люди, ни машины.  
\- Но я должен, – упрямо ответил Стайлз. – Я найду.  
\- Хорошо.

*~*~*

Дерек тихо матерился себе под нос, когда тащился под дождем за Стайлзом. Ливень заливал всё вокруг, тяжелое сырое небо прорезали молнии, ненадолго освещая мокрую землю и деревья и какое-то фанатично-счастливое лицо Стайлза. Поэтому Дерек шёл дальше.  
В руках у него была палатка и спальник, которые послушно привезла Кора. Она, кажется, уже перестала удивляться просьбам Дерека, решив, что тот, похоже, тоже окончательно спятил. Потому что объяснить ей, почему для того, чтобы позаботиться о Стайлзе, Дереку нужны туристическое снаряжение, а ещё дождевики и фонарики, тот все равно не смог бы.  
Стайлз тащил за собой стойку от капельницы, из которой собирался сделать антенну для ловли молнии.  
\- Я должен понять, зачем живу, - твёрдо сказал он Дереку во время очередной ночной встречи у кофейного аппарата. - Зачем в меня встроили атомный реактор? Ведь это неправильно. Я мог излучением повредить отцу. Но я убрал из себя реактор и потерял цель. Мне нужно озарение.  
Почему озарение могла обеспечить только пойманная молния, Стайлз так и не смог внятно объяснить Дереку, упорно твердя, что так и надо.  
Хейл только вздохнул, в очередной раз стащил сотовый у Джексона, посмотрел прогноз погоды, сделал Коре заказ на снаряжение и приготовился терпеливо ждать подходящей грозы. К счастью, ожидание надолго не затянулось. И вот они идут под таким ливнем, что даже дождевики не спасают, идут к берегу моря на каменистый пляж, где есть шанс поймать молнию.  
\- Какая чудесная погода! - воскликнул Стайлз, сделав несколько неуклюжих па под дождем со стойкой для капельницы. Стойка явно не жаловалась на его неуклюжесть.  
Дерек мысленно не согласился с ним и начал ставить палатку.  
\- Столько электричества вокруг! Я чувствую, как заряжаются мои глубинные аккумуляторы.  
С этим Дерек был полностью согласен. Разлитый в воздухе запах озона отдавал ощущением свободы и силы, волосы шевелились на затылке как живые.  
Палатка вырывалась из рук, полотнище хлопало, но Дереку удалось натянуть его на колышки. Стайлз дальше по берегу устанавливал стойку от капельницы, пытаясь привязать к ней где-то найденную им телескопическую указку. А потом сел рядом, чтобы ждать молнию.  
\- Пойдем в палатку, есть еда, - позвал его Дерек.  
\- Сейчас, я поймаю озарение и приду, - безмятежно сообщил совершенно мокрый Стайлз.  
Дерек кивнул, но идея оставить Стайлза снаружи ему совсем не нравилась. Конечно, киборги не болеют банальной простудой. Если они настоящие киборги, конечно.  
А когда промежуток между молниями и громом начал сокращаться, Дерек не на шутку заволновался. Грохотало уже где-то над головой. И они действительно были близки к тому, чтобы "поймать молнию".  
\- Хочешь, я покажу тебе, в какую форму меняюсь из человеческой? - прокричал Дерек сквозь очередной гром.  
Стайлз зашевелился и заинтересованно кивнул.  
\- Тогда иди в палатку - буду показывать. А стойку оставь там - пусть она пока ловит за тебя озарение.  
Стайлз ещё раз проверил стойку, потом убедился, что телескопическая указка выдвинута на всю длину, и забрался в палатку.  
Его трясло от озноба, но он явно не обращал на это никакого внимания.  
\- Снимай одежду и залазь в спальник, - скомандовал Дерек.  
\- Ты же сказал, что сменишь форму, - недовольно пробурчал Стайлз.  
\- А я пока сменю форму, - согласился Дерек и начал раздеваться.  
Стайлз, завороженно глядя на это, сам разделся полностью и завернулся в спальник.  
Дерек мотнул головой, чтобы отогнать от себя видение бледного худого тела, покрытого родинками, сосредоточился и наконец-то позволил себе выпустить когти и клыки. Хотелось трансформироваться полностью. Но в палатке было слишком мало места для этого.  
\- У тебя есть клыки и когти, - с радостным удивлением сказал Стайлз. - Ты же можешь превратиться совсем?  
\- Могу, - хрипло ответил Дерек. - Но палатку снесет.  
Стайлз, не обращая внимания на то, что весь покрыт мурашками, тут же выпутался из спальника и потянулся целовать Дерека прямо по клыкам, то пробуя их языком, то отодвигаясь и щупая их пальцами. Дерек чувствовал, как начинает терять самообладание.  
\- Стайлз, что ты делаешь?  
\- Тебе не нравится? - встревожено спросил Стайлз.  
\- Мне нравится, очень. Мне хочется большего, - глухо ответил Дерек. Сдерживаться становилось все труднее и труднее. - А тебе? Тебе приятно?.  
\- Киборгам не бывает приятно, - задумчиво ответил Стайлз. - Хотя, если исходить из того, что в человеческом теле ощущения тоже строятся на электрических сигналах между нервными волокнами, то, наверное, есть какой-то такой механизм и для киборгов.  
Дерек перестал себя сдерживать и уложил Стайлза обратно на спальник, накрывая его своим телом. Чтобы почувствовать всего. Ну и согреть заодно, потому что Стайлз все ещё был покрыт мурашками, а его руки так и оставались холодными.  
\- Ох, - выдохнул Стайлз. - Я чувствую там.  
Он потянул руку к своему паху между их телами, задевая живот Дерека, заскользил пальцами по его напряжённому члену.  
\- Что это?  
\- Я тебя хочу, - честно ответил Дерек.  
\- Это как?  
Дерек беспомощно зарычал, слова куда-то вытекли все, наверное, их смыло дождем. Он сдвинулся со Стайлза и погладил его по паху, сжал член. Стайлз застонал и дернулся.  
\- У меня сейчас закоротит контакты.  
\- Не переживай, не закоротит, - успокаивающее ответил Дерек, продолжая гладить Стайлза.  
\- Это так странно. Это значит, что я тоже тебя хочу?  
\- Думаю, что да.  
Стайлз притянул к себе Дерека, снова начал целовать. Прижался к нему телом, втискиваясь своими бедрами между ног Дерека, потерся пахом. И застонал. Дерек мог поклясться, что слышал, как внутри Стайлза заскрипели какие-то несмазанные шестеренки, которые он никогда до этого не использовал. Чёрт бы побрал этот сумасшедший дом. Чёрт бы побрал Дерека, которому этот сумасшедший дом нравился куда больше, чем вся его предыдущая жизнь.  
\- Я не понимаю, что это за сигналы.  
\- Это возбуждение, Стайлз, - глухо ответил Дерек. - Ты возбуждаешься, и я тоже.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Потому что мы нравимся друг другу. И можем сделать друг другу приятно.  
\- Я могу сделать тебе приятно? - обрадовался Стайлз. - Как?  
Дерек потянул его руку к своему члену.  
\- Погладь и сожми.  
Стайлз честно начал трогать, гладить. То ли от любопытства, то ли от нарастающего возбуждения в глубине его глаз замелькали блестящие, почти неоновые искры. Но это всего лишь вспышки молний, не так ли?  
\- Он такой твёрдый и горячий, - задумчиво описывал Стайлз свои наблюдения. - Но я не понимаю, как это делает тебе приятно.  
\- Давай я тебе покажу, - Дерек сполз ниже и обхватил губами член Стайлза.  
\- Ох, - беспомощно выдохнул тот. - Это невозможно контролировать.  
Если бы Дерек мог просочиться в сознание Стайлза, то он бы увидел прекрасный по своей сути механический мир, в котором шестеренки, проводки, светодиоды играли-мелькали безумной радугой. Колесики крутились быстрее, пружины сжимались и разжимались, затягивая в спазм искусственные мышечные волокна на животе Стайлза.  
Но в реальности Стайлз просто замолчал и только постанывал, пока Дерек ласкал его, неумолимо подводя к оргазму. Стайлз вцепился в волосы Дерека, когда кончал. Внутри него, на бешеной скорости поршни выдавали клубы дыма, коленвал разлетался на куски, а жесткий диск внутри головы перегрелся от количества полученной информации. И Дерек слышал это, как слышал и биение его сердца.  
Стайлз ошеломлённо выдохнул:  
\- Я думал, что мои цепи сейчас точно замкнет. Это так необычно. Я понял, что такое "приятно".  
Дерек подтянулся выше и лег рядом со Стайлзом.  
\- Если я сделаю также, то тебе будет приятно?  
\- Даже если ты просто будешь делать это руками.  
Стайлз увлеченно начал снова трогать член Дерека, водя по нему рукой, пробуя разные движения, явно пытаясь переложить только что полученный опыт в действия.  
Странно, но именно от этих неумелых движений больше всего росло возбуждение, но кончить от них было сложно.  
\- Я хочу попробовать по-другому, - сказал Дерек. Стайлз согласно закивал и выжидающе уставился на Дерека. Тот развернул его спиной к себе, сунул член между бёдрами Стайлза, побуждая его сжать их, и задвигался рваными толчками. Стайлз не возражал, кажется, не менее увлеченно сосредоточившись на том, что происходит. И Дерек, наконец, кончил - почти мучительно, не сдержавшись, вцепившись Стайлзу зубами в плечо, чувствуя, как все тело прошивает долгожданная сладкая судорога. А потом расслабленно обнял Стайлза и прижал к себе.  
Кажется, и у Дерека засбоил его процессор, потому что его внутренний волк скакал, как сумасшедший, внутри расслабившегося человеческого тела. Прыгал, натыкался на стены самоконтроля, отскакивал, как шальной мяч, и все равно был счастлив, продолжая биться. Как пёс, носящийся за собственным хвостом, был счастлив от такой незатейливой игры.  
\- Тебе было приятно? - зашевелился Стайлз, разворачиваясь лицом к Дереку.  
\- Да, - благодарно выдохнул Дерек.  
\- Так много способов сделать приятно, - задумчиво заметил Стайлз. – Оказывается, в нас тоже встроены центры удовольствия. Это хорошо. Ты мне покажешь другие способы?  
Дерек не успел ответить, потому что рядом громыхнуло так сильно, что их чуть не подбросило в палатке. Молния явно ударила где-то совсем рядом.  
Дерек осторожно выглянул наружу и увидел расплавленную черную стойку для капельницы. Стайлз выглянул вслед за ним.  
\- Я поймал озарение, - задумчиво сказал он. - Но пока не расшифровал его.  
\- Я покажу тебе другие способы, - пообещал Дерек.  
Стайлз улыбнулся, кивнул, выбрался из палатки и вышел в поле, раскинув руки. Дождь лил, как ненормальный, а Стайлз стоял в свете разбивающихся о небо молний. Очередная вспышка, и его обнажённое тело в темноте засветилось. Или так показалось Дереку. Куча механизмов, переплетенные провода, как на рентгене, просвечивали сквозь человеческий корпус. Куча шестерёнок, поршней, микросхем - и одно единственное, небольшое сердце билось в его груди. Но точно живое, точно человеческое.  
Дерек тряхнул головой. Ещё раз. Чтобы сбросить наваждение. Но оно не уходило. Как всё пугающее и прекрасное, оно закралось куда-то в подсознание и, казалось, навсегда в нём осело.  
\- Я понял! – закричал Стайлз, громко, одновременно с ударом грома. – Я понял, Дерек!  
Он подбежал к палатке и залез к Дереку. Влажный, холодный, с раскрасневшимися щеками и губами, он смотрел на мир во все глаза.  
\- И что ты понял? – Дерек погладил Стайлза по голой заднице, на что тот улыбнулся.  
\- Ты должен показать мне, как быть человеком. Как чувствовать. Как это - получать удовольствие. Что значит жить, как живут люди, - Стайлз слизнул капли дождя со своих губ.  
\- А если тебе не понравится, жить как люди? – неожиданно ответил Дерек. – Порой это бывает больно.  
\- Это не важно, - серьезно кивнул Стайлз. – Понимаешь, вот она, моя цель – стать человеком. Тем более, у меня есть ты. Даже если будет больно, ты починишь. Ведь так?  
Стайлз снова завозился, задевая член Дерека. Тот устало вздохнул и провел руками по ребрам Стайлза, который на это почти невинное движение горячо выдохнул ему в ухо.  
\- Так. Но будет странно и непросто, - Дерек подмял под себя Стайлза, и тот, не осознавая своих действий, обхватил Хейла ногами чуть повыше поясницы.  
Дерек зарычал предупреждающе, а Стайлз лишь усмехнулся. Боже, что они творят! Следующее утро обещало стать либо провалом, либо началом новой жизни.

*~*~*

С утра они, конечно, проспали завтрак. И еле успели собрать всё и вернуться к утреннему обходу. Нагоняй получил почему-то только Дерек.  
\- Мистер Хейл, - Дитон покачал головой и, подхватив Дерека под локоть, провел в свой кабинет. – Нам нужно с вами поговорить.  
Дерек плюхнулся на оранжевую кушетку, уже даже не сопротивляясь.  
\- Я и мисс Морелл пришли к выводу, что вам уже пора выписываться, - Дитон сел за стол и сложил на него руки, внимательно разглядывая макушку Дерека.  
Тот сразу же подскочил.  
\- Почему? Нет, мне ещё рано, я все ещё верю, что я волк, - Хейл панически начал соображать, что делать.  
Он не может оставить Стайлза вот так. Ему точно станет хуже. И самому Дереку, уже бессмысленно скрывать это от себя, тоже будет плохо. Отвратительно ему будет. Это ещё мягко говоря.  
\- Дерек, я знаю, что ты оборотень, – Дитон склонил голову набок. – Самый настоящий, без выдумок и обмана разума. Я знаком с Талией уже много лет, и, увы, не просто из дружеских побуждений. Я давно консультирую вашу стаю.  
Дерек на мгновение ошеломлённо замолчал и хмуро уставился на врача, переставая прикидываться сумасшедшим. Глаза сами по себе загорелись желтым, и уже не нужно было этого скрывать.  
\- Друид?  
Дитон коротко кивнул в ответ.  
\- Зачем же вы держали меня здесь, если знали, что я не сумасшедший?  
\- Мне показалось, что это тебе нужно. Понимаешь, в больнице всегда так, если ты болен – ты поправляешься, если здоров – начинаешь заболевать. Скажи, Дерек, чувствуешь ли ты себя лучше?  
\- Да, - скрывать это не было смысла. – Но я не могу сейчас уйти.  
\- Стайлз? – Дитон понимающе склонил голову набок. – Ему тоже лучше. Ты на него хорошо влияешь. Не буду уточнять, что ты придумал, чтобы заставить его есть. Но могу сказать, Дерек, это был отличный поступок с твоей стороны.  
\- Я могу здесь пробыть до того, как он выпишется?  
\- Это так важно для тебя? – Дитон улыбнулся. – Придется устроить небольшое представление для остальных врачей. Вчера на утреннем собрании я объявил, что собираюсь тебя выписать.  
\- Это я могу, - хмыкнул Дерек.

*~*~*

Вечером по больнице летали перья от вспоротых подушек, а Дерек довольно разглядывал мягкий потолок в изоляторе.  
\- Дерек, - послышалось из-за стены.  
\- Стайлз? – Дерек подошел к окну. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Разбил кофейный автомат, - хихикнул тот и протянул стаканчик в окно.  
\- Надеюсь, ты извинился перед ним.  
\- Конечно, - смущенно послышалось из стаканчика. – Но он меня понял. Тем более, он давно жаловался на то, что его нужно починить.  
\- Хах, монетки застревают, да?  
\- Точно, - Стайлз кивнул, не подумав, что Дерек его не видит. – Я видел сегодня отца. Он мне сказал странную вещь, когда я рассказал ему про тебя.  
Что-то внутри Хейла сжалось. Он и забыл, что в реальном мире их отношения могут моментально развалиться. Они оба парни, а Стайлз так вообще ещё школьник.  
\- И что он сказал? – хрипло спросил Дерек, надеясь, что Стайлз не сообразит, что значит его тон.  
\- Что жизнь удивительная вещь, - Стайлз вздохнул. – Мы находим, что искали, кажется, всегда там, где и искать не собирались. Находим самых нормальных людей там, где по всей логике их не должно быть. Нормальных, в смысле. Как ты думаешь, он говорил о нас?  
\- Не знаю, - улыбнулся Дерек, и пружина внутри него начала расслабляться. – Но похоже на то. 


End file.
